


Not Sorry

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kalex, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara does something she should be sorry for but isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Sorry

“I’m sorry,” Kara says, backing away from Alex but then she stops. She looks at the woman before her, “No, I’m not,” she finally says. She reaches out slowly, hoping Alex won’t pull away but still surprised when the other woman reaches for her as well. “For years I’ve been in love with you since we were teenagers.” She steps closer, reaches out carefully and tucks loose hair behind Alex’s ear, “I have wanted to kiss you since I was fifteen.”

There are tears trailing down Alex’s cheeks and Kara isn’t sure she wants to know what the other woman would say. She waits quietly anyway. Alex tugs lightly on Kara’s hand so that the Kryptonian is surrounded by the circle of her arms. “I love you too,” she whispers. She traces Kara’s cheek with the backs of her fingers, “I always thought you would hate me.”

Kara’s eyes snap open, “I could never hate you, Alex.” She tilts Alex’s face up then leans down to press her lips to the older woman’s once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 14 things you said after you kissed me


End file.
